


You Know Just What To Say

by ArtsyBecca



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, Mirage is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyBecca/pseuds/ArtsyBecca
Summary: It’s Elliott and Renee’s first dinner together since getting, well...together. Renee saw it as any other time that they had eaten together, but Elliott wanted it to be perfect. Too bad the universe had other plans.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	You Know Just What To Say

Elliott felt like the biggest fuck up in the entire _universe._ He literally shouldn’t be allowed outside of his room. He looks around at the mess of a kitchen with burning eyes. The dirty bowls in the sink, the chops that he had just pulled from the oven charred, and the spot of sauce on his shirt. He knew his hair was a mess too with the amount of times he tore his fingers through it in frustration. Okay, okay. Don’t panic Elliott! You’ve still got time-

The doorbell rings.

_Fuck._

His head whips from the front door the kitchen so fast that he almost knocks himself over. Well _great._ He takes a huffed sharp breath and makes his way to the front door, trying to at least smooth his hair in the process. With a swallow, he gingerly opens the front door to see Renee standing in the hall. “H-H-Hey Renee-uh-Hey.” Wow, could you have been any less smooth, you moron? Luckily, Renee smiles at that.

“You okay, Elliott?” She muses.

“U-Uh-yeah-no-yeah. Everything’s-yeah sorry I just-you know.” Elliott can feel himself panicking. “I lost track of time and-yeah. I’m sorry-“

“I don’t mind waiting, that’s not a problem. But are you sure you’re okay…?” The softness of Renee’s tone at the end, so careful and calculated, it makes Elliott weak. His shoulders drop a little. “Here-let me in,” Renee says before gently putting her hand to Elliott’s sternum and guides him out of the way to let herself in. She shuts the door behind her and then takes a better look at Elliott. Her poor boyfriend looks wrecked. “Now, what’s going on?”

“I fucked up.” Elliott says in defeat, eyes dropping to the floor; hands fidgeting together.

“Why do you say that?” Renee places a hand to his bicep, rubbing gently.

“I-I fucked up. On dinner, I mean. I didn’t mean to burn it. I just-and the kitchen is-“ Elliott takes a quick gulp of air.

“Hey-Elli-it’s okay. You’re okay.” Renee tries to smooth. “I’ll help you clean up and then we can just order-“

“But I fucked up! It needed to be perfect!” Elliott rushes in one breath, cheeks immediately burning in shame. Renee clicks her tongue softly and tips her head.

“Why, Elli? I’ve come over for dinner plenty of times.” Renee tries to reason as she sees her boyfriend’s eyes shine.

“Yeah, but this is the first one…” Elliott mumbles at the ground.

“The first one…?” she brings her hand down to his wrist and pulls one hand gently into hers once she sees him starting to pick at his cuticles.

“First one since we’ve been…” _together”_ -together…” _Oh._

_You wonderfully silly man._

“Oh _Elliott,_ ” Renee sighs, a small smile on her lips. “While I appreciate the thought, you know you don’t need to do something special because of that.” She steps a little closer, bringing her free hand to cup the side of his neck.

“I wanted it to be special…” His voice was so heartbreakingly _tiny._ It makes Renee’s chest ache. Renee lets out a soft sigh when Elliott rubs at his face with the crook of his elbow. This was the Elliott that she felt as though only _she_ got to see. Soft and full of emotions, so conscious of perfection to please others. Renee steps forward and wraps her arms around Elliott’s broad shoulders. He quickly buries his face into the side of her neck and sighs contently. She’d teased him before; how something so simple as being held by her had such a powerful affect on him.

Warm hands press to the middle of her back, gently digging into her shirt. “I’m sorry, ‘Ne…” Elliott mumbles against her skin. Renee frowns. One hand comes up to gently scratch at the short-shaved hairs at the base of his skull. “I just wanted it to be per-perfect. ‘Cause you deserve it…”Renee’s heart flutters at that. He was such a romantic sap, and it rubbed off on her something fierce.

“And you deserve to not be in tears because you were so worried about making _me_ happy.” She says softly.

“Am not…” Elliott mumbles back childishly, and she can feel the faintest smile against her skin. What an idiot.

“Then look at me, Macho Man.” Renee chides teasingly. That earns a tighter squeeze of Elliott’s arms as he further nuzzles his face into Renee’s neck. She sighs, amused, and gently worms a hand up between their bodies to press against Elliott’s chest; her other hand staying steady at the back of his neck. The trickster hesitantly pulls back as little as humanly possible, hands settling softly against Renee’s hips. She loved his hands, always so warm. Honestly, he was a human heater in comparison to her always-cool skin. The hand that was on Elliott’s neck moves to gently cup his chin to guide his face up from the floor. Nervous, puffy golden-brown eyes meet blue. He’s wearing a slightly lop sided smile, one that’s full of hope. That maybe he didn’t fuck up as much as he had thought. The look of his eyes though showed that he was worried. Scared, even.

In the time that she had come to know Elliott, she had soon realized that he was an extremely self conscious people pleaser. He’d bend over backwards for anyone that gave him even the most minute of positive attention. He doted on her, especially. She found it sweet, though it was jarring at first. The first time he asked _did I do okay?_ She had the overwhelming need to gather him up and pull him close to her chest, to pour onto him how much she loved how _good_ he was.

Renee shakes herself from her thoughts, her thumb rubbing over Elliott’s fuzzy chin. Her other hand comes up to gently rub underneath one of his eyes where a stray tear clung. She hated that he had become so upset because he was trying to please her. “How about this. We clean up the kitchen, you go take a hot shower, and then we can order some pizza and watch a movie in bed.” Renee suggests softly, gently petting over Elliott’s cheek. He’s wearing this incredibly dopey grin, looking so very in love.

“If you’re okay with that.” Elliott says automatically.

“Are _you_ okay with that?” Renee huffs. “Is that something _you_ would like?”

“……….Yeah.” Elliott offers after a moment; almost embarrassed.

“Then yes, I’m more then okay with that. I wouldn’t suggest it otherwise.” Renee leans in to press a soft kiss to the scar on Elliott’s nose.

“I love you so much. I’m sorry.” Elliott mumbles, pressing a gentle kiss to Renee’s temple.

“You’re sorry that you love me?” Renee teases, and Elliott huffs.

“That’s mean. You’re mean. Why are you so mean to me?”

“Says the guy that made a decoy follow me for over an hour around base making me think it was you.”

“That was ONE time-“

“And the guy that-“

Elliott snickers and leans in to kiss Renee, who hums happily. When she pulls back, her eyes flicker down to the splotch on Elliott’s shirt. “Saving that for later?”

Elliott groans ridiculously, dramatically loud. Renee simply grins.


End file.
